warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
One Wish (Series)
If you have one wish, what would it be? This is my series for everyone. Each one will be dedicated to someone. Books: Mystery: For Eevee. It is about Softfeather, Bluejay, and Quickpaw, who are in RiverClan. Ripplefur was hunting, and then he was murdered. They try to find out what happened to a killed cat. Life of Lies : For Brighty. It is about Ravenfur, Flowerpelt, Cloudshadow, and Dewtail. These cats were framed for a crime they didn't do, and were exiled. They join ThunderClan to attempt to find out what happened, and fix their lives. After the Battles : For Tater. After a battle between ThunderClan and a pack of rogues that left many dead, and a the survivors injured and weak, Snowtail tries to get over the deaths of her sister and brother, Shadeberry and Brackentail. Then she realizes that there's may be a traitor in her clan, and she works together with Spottedpaw and Blackstorm to find proof... Wrapped Secrets : For Icy. After a furious, fateful battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan in which a ThunderClan warrior dies in battle, a RiverClan warrior is found dead. Then, less than a half moon later, the killer ends up dead. Mysterypaw, a young apprentice of RiverClan, is intrigued by this chain of events and attempts to solve the mystery.... with a little help from her closest friends, Strikepaw, Maplepaw, Foxpaw, and Oakpaw. Wall of Flame : For BC. After being kicked out of Shadowclan for no reason, Mistclaw, Quaildapple and Honeyshade travel outside of the four cans to seek another clan, a mythical clan: Flameclan. The cats there are said to know how to tame fire and use it for light. These three look for the clan, they run into Rocco who joins in their quest, they run into dangers, Rocco gets bitten by a poisonous snake, they find Flameclan and they nurse Rocco back to health and rename him something, but Flameclan is thrown into chaos by an enemy clan: Yellowclan. There is a traitor among Flameclan and the four cats must bring the traitor down before it's too late.(OMG Long. :D) River Song : For Mystery. RiverClan is in trouble. Floods are terrizing their home, countless predators are hunting them, etc. But the medicine cat is sent a vision that tells them that there is no one-not even the other Clans-that can help them, except for one cat that "stands on the rock onto which all the Clans were once together." Determined to find this cat, Lightningstrike and a few others set out to the Old Forest where the Clans had once lived. Love is Hard : For Spotty. Nightfire and Pinefoot are the main characters. Night's mom dies and he and his sister, Scarlet, who is just a tiny kit, to fend for themselves. At the point when they are almost dying of starvation, a new warrior of LeafClan, brings them to camp. Maplestar is happy to take them in, and assigns the newly named Nightpaw Pinefoot as a mentor. As soon as he becomes a warrior two moons later, he realizes he has a huge crush on her. He spends as much time with her as possible. One day, when Scarletpaw is a new apprentice, they're fighting BlackClan and a storm gathers. The two Clans need to work together to find shelter, bur then Pinefoot gets struck by lightning, and dies in the fire it creates. Nightfire is overcome by grief. He needs someone to fix his broken heart... but who? (OMG long) Black Russets : For Ninja I will think of a title for this one day x3 : For Holly Shy : For Cinder. Faith is not a clan cat, but she's not much of a rogue either. She's soft, as if she was a kittypet, but that is because she is too skittish to get into fights with other cats. She fears other cats, and has no recolection of her family. (Whatever happened to them, she was so tramatized by it that she blocked them out of her memory). One day, Lionsoul (a AshClan warrior) helps her, and she realizes that not all cats are bad. However, this realization does not overcome her shyness, and she must find a way to be courageous enough to achieve her dream of joining AshClan. With Lionsoul's help, she does, but she still struggles with shyness. She must overcome her shyness and become her true, confident self to feel like she really belongs. There are 2 clans near AshClan: ForestClan and StormClan. Faith and Lionsoul become mates, and Faith's warrior name will be Faithheart. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics